Mission Husband & Wife :A Neji X Shikamaru Request
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Neji & Shika are sent out on a mission were they are undercover playing a married couple, while they are doing it they learn more about themselves & as things get steamy they get dangerous when someone leaks a deadly secret. lemon. nejiXshika. Hyuuga Nara
1. pre misssion status

"Damn." Shikamaru sighed watching the clouds. It was going to be a long mission this time. He hated the long missions.

"Do you really have to go I mean … its just that."? Ino fiddled with her skirt watching shika.

"Yah." He paused, then breathed out softly, "Troublesome Tsunade."

" So what is your mission anyway?" She continued to watch him. She had developed a sort of girly crush for the lazy Nin over the years.

But she never told him. He was never one for dating or the stuff she liked; he was to lazy for that and they had nothing in common, more often then not they were ripping each others throats out about some petty thing that happened the day before.

" Not entirely shure," he shrugged motionlessly. " Some stupid infiltration mission, but its undercover-."

"Doesn't sound stupid to me."

" Believe me it is." They sat in silence for a while. " I don't even get to know the objective of it yet, the final details will be given to us when we arrive at the check in post, then we continue on into the rock nation."

"Us?"

" Yah I have a partner - sucks."

" Who is it? He must be really good if Tsunade is only sending you two on a mission for three or four, though it could be a she, then it would make more sense cause we women are better by far." She smiled, as he looked up at her brow raised.

" You are some sort of confused aren't you?" she laughed. " It's a he."

"Any good?"

"Should be he is the smartest Ninja ever for his age class."

" Really?" she cocked her head to the side.

" He is a Hyuuga." Ino watched him a little wide eyed. " Neji Hyuuga."

"How is that even gonna work? You two don't even talk how are you supposed to work together?"

"We'll manage."

" You can barely stand Chouji and me, how could you stand some boring, over prep'd, fate preaching freak? ………

xXx

" …….. What am I going to do? That lazy, pains in the ass, ill do it my way Nin is going to …… ugh- I just want to pull my hair out! " Neji yelled holding his head he threw himself face first on the bed.

" Neji-nee-san it can't be all that bad can it, can it?" Hinata asked with a smile, She set down the tea she had brought and proceeded to pour him a cup.

Neji turned his head to the side moving a long silky strand from his face, " It can be."

"Your acting like a child." She shook her head. " If only Gai could see you now."

"We are not bring that green-spandex-wearing-freak into this." He sat up grabbing the cup and taking a long sip.

"Neji, be nice he is your former sensei after all."

"Former yes. I don't have to pretend I like him anymore, only when I am forced to see him, I respect him for everything he has taught me, but he isn't exactly normal, Hinata."

"We all know that, but still- " she gave a look of concern.

" Fine, fine if you will stop whining about it." He shook his head.

"More tea before I go?"

"Go?"

" Kiba and Shino are taking me out for a movie." She blushed looking away when she said their names.

" Both of them? And aren't you a little old to be dating still, if only Hashi god rest him could see you now, and the elders- do they know? …"

"o stop it you." She shook her head with a smile and laugh , pouring him more tea. "And you never to old to have fun."

It was true none of them were exactly young anymore, but mid and late twenties isn't bad. Some of their old friends had even gotten married some with kids.

" I ment to old to just be dating around, Hinata eventually you have too-"

"Don't even say it." she waved a finger at him. " Next time I see you look at a girl the way you do a new book or set of knifes, then we can talk about me getting married." Neji looked away.

" Hinata that's not …"

"Tisk, tisk." She continued to wave her finger in the air, one hand on her hip a cute blush and smile cross her face. " And ill choose when I want too, I love them both so….." she practically floated out of the room, tray in hand without so much as a goodbye.

Neji gave a smirked grin.

Hinata had changed a lot as they had gotten older, she lost a lot of that shy nature, and she would talk more, just not to strangers, and whenever she was with the boys she still had that signature blush- I guess she hadn't changed all that much, after all her and Neji had always been close and able to talk without fear of anything.

Neji sighed, walking over to the dresser he pulled out some clothes setting them out to be packed into he pack for the mission, they were leaving tomorrow and would reach the first check in by nightfall.

xXx

It was a lazy day, Shika had slept well, and the sky was even cloudy. He sighed wishing he could post pone the trip a day for relaxation time.

He watched it from his back porch. Taking a long drag from his cigarette he sighed again, " troublesome mission."

The smoking was a bad habit he had picked up after the death of his sensei Asuma. Even after his revenge he couldn't get himself to stop the stupid cancer stick, figured it would kill him in the end if every other enemy he ever had didn't get to him first.

Another long drag before putting it out on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, the plastic now had a small melted mark.

He undressed and hoped into the shower. The water was mild and felt refreshing on a hot day like today, it was cloudy and sunny true but without a wind or cool breeze to speak of it was just another 'troublesomely' hot day for mission travel.

He sat under the water for another ten- fifteen minutes, before turning the dial to off and stepping out. He towel dried off, walking over to the nightstand by his bed, he grabbed his tie and put his hair into a high ponytail.

After getting dressed he finished some final packing and headed out for the day, locking his apartment door behind himself.

Walking down the hallway onto the street the sun seemed brighter than earlier that morning. " Troublesome he muttered."

Going back and forth between a few stores he had gathered an armful of groceries. Along with a few new kunai and stars for the mission.

He walks into a house, setting the bags down on the table.

" Unca-shika!" he turns around as a young boy about 8 leaps at him; he catches him spinning the boy in a circle.

" So how's my strong boy today?"

"Hye." He smiles a big toothy grin.

"Shikamaru." He looks up toward the calm caring voice to see Kurenai.

"Kurenai." He says setting the boy down, patting him on the head, " can you put the food away for your mom."

"Hye." He scrambles off to put the newly bought food away.

Shika gives Kurenai a smile. " So how have you been?"

"Well." She begins to put some of the food away also. " Thank you shikamaru, but you know I can do the shopping myself im not helpless." She smiled back.

" I know, its just that I …."

"Unca-shika is this for me?" the boys squeals pulling a small training kunai from the bag.

"Yep. Take care of it got that?" the boy nodded. " Im leaving for today, but when I get back if you have still taken good care of that ill give you a real one," he leaned in whispering into the boys ear, " and if you take good care of your mom ill treat you to ramen and by you a new toy, ok?"

"Hye," the boy grinned from ear to ear running out to practice with his newfound toy.

"What did you tell him?" She smiled "shika you fill his head with more promises and fairy tails than im shure you will be able to keep, you know that?"

"Its good for him to believe in something."

"It is." She watched him out the window, " you know he is already getting good at that." She smiled as tears slowly began to form.

" He was always smart, come to expect it."

"I know its just." She let the tears fall; shika comforted her as she cried into his shirt. " Asuma would be so proud of him, of what his boy has become."

"I know I know."

xXx

Neji sat quietly in meditation. The gardens were peaceful this time of day. The hot sun beating down on his white flesh turning him a tint of pink on the tops of his shoulders and cheeks.

He would have to remember sun-tan lotion for later.

"Mr. Hyuuga you have a visitor." The servant said almost silently.

" Send them in." Neji opened his eyes. Shikamaru was standing in front of him by that time.

"Your late."

"No im not."

"I asked that you be here by seven it is now ten past eight."

"So im late, get over it Hyuuga."

Neji silently fumed to himself steam practically shot from his ears. " Let's go, now we have to hurry cause we are behind schedule."

" Man you are so troublesome." shika pulled a cigarette from his pocket took and lit it taking a long drag.

"What are you doing?"

"Its my calming method."

Neji rolled his eyes. " Something healthier would be nice, besides killing everyone around you with that damn cancer stick."

"You have that yoga meditation crap and I have this." He patted the over half full box in his pocket.

"Not around me put it out!"

" As you wish your highness." Shika flicked off the ash then another long breath of it. When he was done he let it fall to the ground. Neji watched in anger as he just snubbed it out with his shoe on the garden grass.

" Don't provoke me to war Nara you will regret it."

" When I get scared ill let you know."

xXx

The trip was long and silent but that's the way they liked it.

No annoying Ino talking in his ear all the time, bothering him on the latest things and hot-ness boy ratings he would never care about. No Chouji which ment no stopping every half hour to eat something, trips went faster this way, he loved his friends but Neji was in a way easier to deal with.

" You want to rest and cool down a bit?"

" I don't need to but if you do then buy all means we can stop." Neji shot him a glance and a smirk.

"Is there a town ahead, or maybe nearby at all, a little out of our way is fine for really food, I hate this stupid dried crap they pack in our bags."

"Agreed." Neji stopped. " Byakagan." He looked in a few different directions.

"Find anything?"

"A small town maybe an hour to the west, it's a little out of our way." He turned back to face Shikamaru. " Want to go?"

Shika was slightly surprised by the question but managed a nod.

xXx

When they reached the town the found only two restaurants one closed for the day the other seemed a little ruff and tumble with broken sign, windows apparently had been replaced and broken many times all the glass seemed to be different shades.

They entered.

Occupying a corner booth, they ordered twin bowls of ramen and sides of egg rolls. They ate in silence. But it was a good silence.

No Tenten bugging and leaning all over him, she was cute but not his type. No Rock-lee with his stupid blooming lotus talk and certainly no Gai sensei. Why was he always trapped in with these annoyingly loud people that didn't understand him.

Why couldn't they just stopping talking and swooning and just be calm … was it asking too much. Still he loved them anyway, but Shikamaru was easier to deal with shure they fought a little but the challenge was refreshing compared to most people he was stuck with.

"Cookies?" the waitress asked a lively smile cross her face.

The boys nodded. She placed them on the table, and walked back to the bar her short skirt swinging.

Shika opened his first. " True love awaits you, be on the look out."

" Yah shika be on the look out."

"Alright, alright you've had your laugh what does your say?"

Neji opened his. " Love is right in front of you, open your eyes."

" I think yours was mushier." Shika said with a smile, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

" What do you think you are doing?"

" What are you even talking about?"

" That thing." Neji motioned to the cancer stick.

" I happen to like 'this thing'." he lit it up. " Get over it."

" Way to spoil a moment, jerk."

" Don't even start sounding like Ino on me-" shika rolled his eyes. " Let's just pay the check and go."

" Fine."

As soon as Neji turned his back shika put out the cigarette, he had only lit it up to bother him now that he'd had his fun there was no need for it, he wasn't shure why he did it in the first place, maybe cause he found it so adorable when Neji was all fuming, he was quite cute angry.

Neji walked to the bar leaning over the counter top. " Check please."

"Shure thing just let me finish these last two orders." The waitress smiled again, Neji couldn't help but find her slightly attractive.

"No hurry."

"Thanks." She walked off to the back.

Neji stood there for a while then quickly turned around when he found his ass had been pinched

" What the hell." He yelled at some perv of a guy standing in line behind him.

"Such a foul mouth for a pretty girl." He stroked Neji's cheek brushing hair away, " I can clean that up for you." Have gave a half-assed toothy grin, it was only half cause that's how many teeth he was missing half of them.

"Im not a girl." Neji smacked away his hand.

"Don't mock me girl." He grabbed Neji's wrist giving it a hard twist making him cringe. " And you will come along with me-"

"Screw you let go of me I will kill you, don't underestimate me you pig!"

The man twisted harder pushing him up against the counter now with his body. "oaf" was all the noise Neji could make.

Suddenly Shikamaru came up stepping between the man and Neji.

"Darling, what's taking so long?" Shika wrapped his arms about Neji's waist. " I missed you."

Neji began to blush furiously.

"Im talking with the lady, back off Mister!"

Shika turned his attention to the man. " I will only ask you once, leave my girl friend alone!"

"You never told me you were taken, and here you were leading me on that's a crime in this town you know…" the man gave another toothy smile.

He grabbed Neji's wrist again twisting it fiercely and breaking it. Not but seconds later the man is dead on the floor.

The crowd watches in awe as Shika bandages his ' lover ' and carries her away from this scene.

xXx

" What the hell was that about? 'Leave my girlfriend alone shit' you know very well im not a girl."

Shika shrugged. " Hey it got us out of there."

"After me wrist gets broken-." Neji mumbled.

" It could have been worse, and I thought you could be more professional than stand there like some fool dumbfounded it made you seem more a girl."

" Well its not like im used to that sort of thing." He looked down rubbing his wrist." What do you mean more like a girl?" He looked up again facing shika.

"Well you have really long hair and all" he shrugged again. "Ehn, you just have a sort of feminine quality to you- its not bad though I wouldn't worry about it."

" did you have to grab me like that though?"

"it was more believe able that way, and besides if I didn't know any better you liked it." Shika pinched his cheek and coming close to Neji's face as he said it.

Shika could have swore he blushed again, or maybe it was just the pink sun tint on his face ….

xXx

The pair made it to the checkpoint safely and would be having breakfast with the informant in the hotel lobby that next morning, they past out on a set of twin beds.

Neji woke in the middle of the night. Going into the bathroom he splashed water on his face.

"What's the matter with you Neji this is just like any other mission, he is just like any other person you have ever worked with, what's wrong with me?"

he splashed more water at himself before turning the spout off.

He breathed in and out a few deep breaths. " He's just one guy, you can do this."

He laid back down in the bed, watching his new teammate sleep, _why is he making my heart pound so?_

* * *

yayness! i think i did fairly well . I recently got into NejiXShika fanfic's, the authors are always so good and fans so dedicated i thought i would give it a try.so ill be glad to hear any thoughts you guys have on it ...

My Goal for the story was to get Shikamaru and Neji's p.o.v. and opinion's of each other out there first then support it with their lives, that it isn't just about them being togather its how they got there, thats what im working on.

Anyway thanks for yoru guys support if i get enough reviews wanting me to continue i will update chapter two.

My request is 3 reviews, when i get 3 the next chapter will be out that day, otherwise its whenever i get to it on my list of story's this summer. So plz commment, any comment this means flames are also welcome. anyways enjoy, thanks.


	2. who's the girl ?

The pair made it to the checkpoint safely and would be having breakfast with the informant in the hotel lobby that next morning, they past out on a set of twin beds.

Neji woke in the middle of the night. Going into the bathroom he splashed water on his face.

"What's the matter with you Neji this is just like any other mission, he is just like any other person you have ever worked with, what's wrong with me?"

he splashed more water at himself before turning the spout off.

He breathed in and out a few deep breaths. " He's just one guy, you can do this."

He laid back down in the bed, watching his new teammate sleep, _why is he making my heart pound so?_

xXx

It was morning but still Neji felt restless; dressing quickly he went to the lobby.

It was nice; the floor had been recently polished and gave off this soft gleam.

"Can I help you?" Neji turned to face the attendant behind the counter.

" ummm…. Yes im looking for the gardens."

" Down the hall at your left, exit the last door on your right it should be right there, you'll hear the fountains." She gestured out all she was telling him. Then smiled. " Is that all."?

"Yes." He nodded and with a bow he was off to find the gardens.

After about an hour of time to himself he sighed. " I can smell the smoke on you from here."

Opening his eyes he saw Shikamaru sitting on a roofing panel that came out from a porch.

"No, hiding from you is there?" he raised a brow, " do you do this every morning?"

"Most." Neji stayed seated and Shikamaru came down to join him.

"Why?"

"To give myself a calm start and to clear my chi after the nights rest." He looked up into the sky. " The clouds are nice today." He nodded to no one particular.

"They always are." Shika leaned back in the grass. " I like to watch them pass by, they are just watching over gently…"

" I never knew clouds could be gentle-?" Neji had the chance to raise a brow but let his vocals do so for him.

" Alright then meditation boy ready to go to breakfast?"

Rolling his eyes Neji stood to his feet. " Fine."

xXx

Neji ordered hot tea and a cinnamon bun while Shikamaru opted for and omelet egg roll of sorts.

It was a good breakfast, a few minutes into the meal a young girl came to the table. She was probably about 14.

"Are you the Kohona nin?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes."

" Im Rai-Rai pleased to met you both."

"So you're the-."

"Yes." Her hair was a stem's green, choppy with a long strand on the left of her face in it was a lazy bow. She brushed the strand from her eyes.

" I have been undercover on this operation for quite some time, 3 years I think." She gave a short laugh, " its my first big assignment out of academy and I needed to call for help from a neighboring village, how lame am I?" she seemed to be gazing off into the sky, head in an hand leaned over the table.

"So what is this mission." Neji asked, he glanced at Shika who was happily shoveling food into his mouth.

"Well you two are staying at his villa on honeymoon, and while there I need you to find out as much as you can, I can't really go to some of the parties and dinner meals unless chosen, but as guest you will be to all of them, you need to figure out what he is planning."

"Planning? And what is this whole chosen thing?"

"Well he has recently been in contact with one fugitive Orochimaru." She paused probably for emphasis. "We think they are trying to strike a deal for land. It would give Master Comoro roughly a hundred miles into sound territory for a healing potion, not shure what its for-" she sighed. " But word is Tsunade herself made it back in the day of course."

"Of course." Neji mentally rolls eyes.

"And as for the whole invited business, I am a slave to his son, by choice mind you, I have only recently started to go to parties, but there are many of us he can pick go be on his arm so its not really up to me…" she shrugged, " that's how things work here."

"hn." Neji nodded sipping up the last of his tea.

"So who's the girl?" shika looked up as the two stared at him. " it is for a honeymoon pair is it not?"

"Girl? " Rai-Rai looked at Shikamaru confused. " O yes that, the invite is for Mr. and Mrs. Nara if that helps you."

Neji spit out his tea all over the nice tablecloth and his empty plate. Rai-Rai covered her mouth and looked at him with surprise.

" Who is Mr. And Mrs. Nara?" Neji's voice was demanding and somewhat frightening.

" Sit down your making a scene." Neji sat back into his chair he hadn't even noticed he was standing and yelling at Rai-Rai till shika said something.

" You two of course."

" But there is no girl here to be-"

"That's not the point." Rai-Rai crossed her arms. " Tsunade picked you two for the fact this mission is dangerous and class A, you are ninja aren't you?" she raised a brow, " cause if your just posing cowards, ill kill you, " she paused. "And order a new pair." She smiled.

xXx

" I want some overtime pay for this honeymoon bullshit." Neji threw himself on the bed.

Shikamaru just stared at him.

Neji looked up. " What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"Well stop it I hate when you think at me." Shikamaru smirked.

"Don't make it so easy."

"Would you just shut the hell up! " Neji yelled back at him.

"PMS much?"

"Shut it Nara! You are so on my to kill list when this is over…" he mumbled.

"Let's hope by then you've changed your mind about me." Neji eyed him. " Suck up your petty whining were going shopping."

"Why?" Neji drew out the word making it seem longer.

"My wife needs a new wardrobe, and rings if we are going to pull this off, lets go." He threw Neji's jacket at him. " Com'on don't just sit there and gawk who knows how late the shop downstairs is open."

Neji followed him out the door; it was starting out to be a long, long day.

xXx

The dress shop was nice. It had red satin curtains in the windows. With comfy chairs to sit in by the dressing rooms, it was nice.

" Can I help you two?" The man behind the desk asked, his voice was a little high pitched, his head was clean shaven so was his face, he wore square rimmed glasses hiding pale gray eyes.

"Hi my wife here seems to have lost her luggage, and we need to buy a whole new wardrobe, cost is not a factor, I want the best for my angel." He wrapped an arm around Neji's waist pulling him toward himself. Neji looked away, shika swore he blushed again.

"Ill be right with you " he smiled, walking to the back.

"Would you stop doing that to me." Neji pushed him away.

" Maybe." Neji shot him a glare.

" Ok, what exactly are you looking for today?"

"Sundresses, evening dresses, casual wear, night clothes, anything you throw at us we need them all."

"Aright then this way." He led them to a rack and sorted out a few things that matched his 'colors'.

Shika quickly retreated to a chair, he rubbed his soar foot, and Neji had stepped on it every time he mentioned dress. Shika would remember to keep his distance next time they did this.

After sometime, Neji retreated into the dressing room two or more armloads of things to try. As he did he muttered some evil word or another at shika.

" Are you done mam? You have been in there a while need help?"

" No."

"Neji come out of there." Shika stated.

Neji pushed the curtain away. He was in a dress. An extremely gorgeous dress.

The top of it was a sheerer fabric and it came down from a deep v-neck of pale oranges and pinks to a deeper maroon and red. It tied at the waist, which gave the illusion of an hourglass figure on Neji's slim but muscular body.

Neji blushed and fiddled with his hair as he stepped out, almost falling in the matching heels.

"What do you think sir?" the man asked.

" Buy it. Buy whatever you want, I'll be back." Shikamaru stood up from the chair and quickly retreated from the store.

"But …. Shika … I " Neji looked away, " I just wanted to know what you thought."

Neji sighed out loud though he ment it to be mental.

"Some issues I sense?"

"You have no idea…"

" Maybe I do, my boyfriend, is always telling me when someone isn't talking and the silence is over whelming its because in that silence you say more than you ever could with words. Maybe you just need to reach that point of calm understanding im shure whatever it is you two can work it out."

"Thanks." Neji forced a smile. " So where is your boyfriend? Was it-"

"Yes, he's busy today he normally helps me run the shop they even have the adult section in back its closed today he normally runs that … " the man smiled. " have a free gift on me from it, whatever it is im shure it will help."

"Ill take a look thanks."

xXx

Shika stared into the jewelry case; each precious stone sparkled against the light.

"Ill take that one."

The matching bands were put into a small box and handed to him. It was about dinner and He was headed back to the store to pick up Neji.

Dressed in his usual attire when Shikamaru showed up. Neji was chatting with the clerk.

Shika was relieved to see him again in baggy clothes, a kimono but still it wasn't a dress, it didn't hug his curves, it didn't send a shiver through shikamaru body begging him to rip it off and touch him it was just Neji, normal loud mouthed noisy childish Neji, he liked it that way.

"Ready?"

"Shure." Neji smiled as they each took a handful of bags there was probably six bags total, shikamaru had to by a new pack to accommodate it all.

They went to dinner at the hotels restaurant. Nothing special they ate in silence but they liked the quiet it was peaceful, they liked the way the silent bond was understood without a single word.

xXx

After dinner they prepared for bed. Just before the lights went out Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Neji I got these earlier today, since we leave early tomorrow morning I didn't think we'd have time to get them then so I got them today." Shikamaru pulled the box from his pocket and placed the ring on his and Neji's finger.

It was one of those smile and look away moments; they separated ways and settled down for the night Shika retreated to a hot shower Neji to bed.

When he was out and dress he towel dried his hair leaving it down for the night. He crawled in under his covers…

He looked over and watched the ring on Neji's finger quietly, the light ran over it making patterns on the wall.

He liked the look of the 24k-gold against the pale skin of his teammate. He wondered if the ring felt as lucky as shikamaru thought it was ……. At any matter he watched and watched till his lids floated closed …

…. Still on the inside of his eyes all he saw was a little pink and red dress on skin the color of the moonlight.

* * *

Hey guys you reviewed fast and for that here is your chapter as requested, and ill update with 4 this time i addedone more seince you did so well last time i don't think it should be a problem same terms apply. and as always hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. 


	3. diner & rooms

After dinner they prepared for bed. Just before the lights went out Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Neji I got these earlier today, since we leave early tomorrow morning I didn't think we'd have time to get them then so I got them today." Shikamaru pulled the box from his pocket and placed the ring on his and Neji's finger.

It was one of those smile and look away moments; they separated ways and settled down for the night Shika retreated to a hot shower Neji to bed.

When he was out and dress he towel dried his hair leaving it down for the night. He crawled in under his covers…

He looked over and watched the ring on Neji's finger quietly; the light ran over it making patterns on the wall.

He liked the look of the 24k-gold against the pale skin of his teammate. He wondered if the ring felt as lucky as shikamaru thought it was ……. At any matter he watched and watched till his lids floated closed …

…. Still on the inside of his eyes all he saw was a little pink and red dress on skin the color of the moonlight.

xXx

It was another silent morning showers; breakfast, than packing everything up and heading out, all in silence.

When they reached the next city it was mid afternoon.

"Want to break for lunch?" Neji asked stopping to look at shika.

"How far are we from-?"

" Maybe ten blocks or so but are we really in a hurry im starving." Practically on que his stomach growled he blushed and looked away cursing it.

Shika laughed, " We aren't in that big a hurry." He shrugged and with a small grin he picked out a small ramen shop, one that reminded him of home.

They ordered and sat watching the people getting a feel for the city.

"Seems peaceful."

"There can only be so much peace in any one place … did you even see guards anywhere? They weren't even at the front gate, Neji you of all people can see something is wrong here."

" Now that mention it I wonder where the guards are?"

"Maybe they are on vacation." Shika gave a small laugh and drank another sip of his tea.

"Very funny," Neji rolled his eyes. " For the brain of kohona you are some sort of stupid."

"Thanks."

"What do you mean 'thanks'?"

" Just what I said." Shika took another sip of tea.

"You can't just mean thanks, you didn't even say it sarcastically." Neji was right but shika loved playing with his head.

"Well I just did."

"Ugh, boy you are so annoying," Neji let his head drop to the table with a 'thump'.

" Aren't they though." The two looked up to see a waitress around their age, "here you guys go." She smiled.

"Thanks" was the combined reply.

"In town for business?"

"Pleasure actually." Shika reached his hand over and rubbed the ring on Neji's finger then stared into his eyes. Neji was trapped in his gaze and couldn't look away. It startled him how soft his eyes seemed …

The hard brown had melted to a creamy chocolate instantly… and with it Neji's heart also melted. As he drew a deep breathe.

"Awe kawaii," Neji and Shika both blushed and quickly looked away from each other. " I remember when my husband and I first got married it was always like that."

" Alisa, " the waitress glanced back to a large man in an apron. " girl stop dawdling the dishes won't do themselves neither will the cooking, you going to just let it burn girl" he shook his head. " Stupid girl, why did I even hire you?"

" Be right there," she turned back to Shika and Neji. " Best of luck both of you, I hope to see you again," she leaned forward. " Boss is normally nicer, you caught him on a bad day, he's better than this I promise." She winked.

" Are you still walking with your head in the clouds? Girl you will be the death of me." Again he shook his head.

"Coming!" she smiled. " See you two laters."

The boys finished their ramen, then headed out to the House of Rai-Rai's Master Comoro. It was a huge palace bigger than some of the largest compounds in Kohona even Neji was surprised.

" Wow.'

"Rai-Rai said it was big."

"But I didn't think it would be this big they have ten gardens plus the main." Neji sounded so excited.

"And you call me some sort of stupid," he rolled his eyes, " Lets go in garden boy."

Neji folded his arms cross his chest and followed, as Shika carried both packs.

" Welcome to the house of Comoro how may I help you?" The man wore a kimono that was brightly decorated with silver dragons on a black background. Not to mention he was large in stature and tall this added to his pressured appearance.

" We are here for our honeymoon and-"

" Names?" The man cut Neji off, turning and directing the question to Shika.

" Mr. And Mrs. Shikamaru Nara." He glanced to Neji who had become sour at being cut off so quickly.

" Here you are." The man looked down at his list flipping a few papers. " Room 201, The honeymoon suit, nice, just married?"

"Yes actually, I think my wife told you that-"

The man looked away. " Here's your key breakfast is at 10, please enjoy and feel free to do as you please."

"We will." Shika nuzzled the curve in Neji's neck with his face.

"Shika not in the lobby!" Neji mumbled sternly pushing him to the side.

"Are you going to take that? From her?" The clerk asked raising a brow to the pair.

"No im not." Shika grabbed the back of Neji's head fingers entwined in the dark strands. He forced Neji closer, closing his lips over the Hyuuga's.

It was warm and wet. He ran his tongue over the other boys, it twitched it seemed to want this as much as his did. They attacked each other on their own.

One of them moaned into the kiss as their body's got closer together, Shika's hands around Neji's waist pulling him even harder into it.

When he pulled away Neji seemed frozen in shock, standing quietly a crimson blush covered his cheeks.

" Go on now you two before you create an even bigger ruckus." The man brushed them towards the hall with a smile.

xXx

When they reached the elevator it was empty. Neji was breathing deeply trying to gain more air into his lungs and regain brain function.

'Smack' Neji's hand hit hard making contact with Shika's cheek. " Don't ever think you have the right to touch me like that!"

"Calm down it was just a show for that guy."

"Show you could at least give me a hint before you do something extreme like that!"

"It was better that you didn't expect it, it was realer."

"Realer, is that even a word? And why are you questioning my acting? Im the one playing this roll I don't you need you to make it harder to act like I care about you."

"Don't you?" Shika to a step toward him, suddenly Neji was feeling the confinement of the small elevator.

"No I don't care about you, your just my partner, I only care that you don't die cause it would compromise myself!"

"You don't care at all, this is just acting to you?" Shika raised a brow.

" Of course." He threw up his arms. " We are ninja we learned this sort of thing, its all just acting to me."

Shika had by now backed him into the wall. An arm prop on one side blocking any exit. His other side would have been a clean escapes if it wasn't for Shika's hot breath on his exposed neck.

Neji's breathing increased. " Then I owe you an apology than."

Neji's eyes widened. " Do you have to do it at such a close proximity?"

"Yes." He leaned in licking Neji's neck gingerly. A small gasp came from his lips. " Im sorry that I called you a bad actor ill give you hints next time, " he licked his neck again then breathed out slowly on it.

Neji felt his knees weaken as he slid down the side of the wall slightly. "But just for the record …" He leaned his whole body in this time, Neji could feel all of Shika pressed onto him, " ... I don't think your acting"

Shika pressed into him one more time before releasing to let him slide down the wall. " I will leave the door unlocked for when you're ready to come in."

Shika grabbed their bags from the floor and proceeded off the elevator towards their room leaving poor Neji in a pile of confusion.

xXx

It had been a long day and Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to sleep, this troublesome travel was wearing him out.

After a cold shower he changed into boxers and a loose fitting pair of pants.

The suit had a breakfast nook complete with stovetop and a mini fridge. The master bedroom had a dresser and closet for storing things, a nightstand, and a large king size bed. A small living room and spacious shower room were the final components of the suit.

" Hey Garden boy." Shika knocked on the bathroom door. Neji returned maybe an hour after the elevator 'incident' still shika wasn't to far worried about it Neji would get over it, they had to act like a couple in public for the sake of the mission … He would get used to it …"

" What do you want? You're such a bother …" You could hear Neji sigh through the door.

" Ill take the sofa first if you don't mind."

"I don't care ,you bothered me for that over a sofa?"

"My bad." Shika rolled his eyes and retreated to the now evil named object he was to call his bed.

After some time he watched Neji exit the bathroom going to the bedroom; the Crimson bathroom looked amazing on him, even the way the rope tie was loosely held together was amazing.

The color reminded him of Neji's sweet blush, he would be shure to test the colors against each other soon …

He watched as Neji sat on the edge of the bed alone, he brushed his long raven colored locks, Shika counted each of the strokes muttering them to himself softly. " 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 …"

* * *

yay i did something a little bit steamy this time for no paticular reason other than i was in the mood for it.At any rate i hope you guys enjoyed the little elevator scene. As always more reviews means faster chapter postings. laters. 


	4. not just acting

It had been a long day and Shikamaru wanted nothing more than to sleep, this troublesome travel was wearing him out.

After a cold shower he changed into boxers and a loose fitting pair of pants.

The suit had a breakfast nook complete with stovetop and a mini fridge. The master bedroom had a dresser and closet for storing things, a nightstand, and a large king size bed. A small living room and spacious shower room were the final components of the suit.

" Hey Garden boy." Shika knocked on the bathroom door. Neji returned maybe an hour after the elevator 'incident' still shika wasn't to far worried about it Neji would get over it, they had to act like a couple in public for the sake of the mission … He would get used to it …

" What do you want? You're such a bother …" You could hear Neji sigh through the door.

" Ill take the sofa first if you don't mind."

"I don't care, you bothered me for that over a sofa?"

"My bad." Shika rolled his eyes and retreated to the now evil named object he was to call his bed.

After some time he watched Neji exit the bathroom going to the bedroom; the Crimson bathroom looked amazing on him, even the way the rope tie was loosely held together was amazing.

The color reminded him of Neji's sweet blush, he would be shure to test the colors against each other soon …

He watched as Neji sat on the edge of the bed alone, he brushed his long raven colored locks, Shika counted each of the strokes muttering them to himself softly. " 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 …"

xXx

Neji was the first awake again. Man Shika could just sleep the day away …

Neji made breakfast in the small kitchenette eggs and waffles, he had learned shika liked those through one of the random talks they had, they talked about food, books, and people. They both loved to analyze people it was fun for them.

But still Neji hated to be on the outside looking in at his partners life, it made him feel distant, he hated being distant from him … if anything he loved the closeness and warmth he felt when shika had kissed him in the lobby the day before.

Neji mentally slapped himself … he couldn't be thinking of Shika that way, shika was his teammate and friend he was also just there for that mission " stupid Nara you spoiled everything what have you done to me?" he spoke out loud without realizing then spun around quickly to find shika still sleeping on the sofa soundly.

He was adorable when he slept, Neji thought to himself. He walked over brushing hair from his face. Neji watched him quietly for some time before sighing and returning to finish making breakfast.

Neji flipped the egg over to brown the other side, and pulled 4 waffles from the toaster placing them on a plate and smothering them in syrup.

Although Nara was his teammate and now friend for the time being he was also his husband. Neji fiddled with the ring before sliding twin eggs next to the waffles.

" Shikamaru breakfast!" Neji yelled leaning towards the other room. Neji set himself out a plate with waffles and a mug of coffee and another of juice. He wasn't fond of eggs, at one time he had been but all the yokes Lee and Gai had made him eat to make him strong just made him sick they also made him hate the food for all it was worth.

"Nara you food is getting cold," he threw something towards the sleeping boy. Who stumbled up and towards the chair.

" Looks good Hyuuga guess you are good for something, now aren't you?" he gave a chuckle before ruffling his hair that was standing up, but just as Neji was about to lash back Shika shot him a smile Naruto was famous for a smile of pure honesty and hope it was calming.

Neji gave a smirk to himself before drowning his waffles in blueberry syrup and piling them into his mouth.

They talked about how they planned to get information from the town and staff but little else was talked about certainly not yesterday … ( flash)

" Of course." Neji threw up his arms. " We are ninja we learned this sort of thing, its all just acting to me."

Shika had by now backed him into the wall. An arm prop on one side blocking any exit. His other side would have been a clean escapes if it wasn't for Shika's hot breath on his exposed neck.

Neji's breathing increased. " Then I owe you an apology than."

Neji's eyes widened. " Do you have to do it at such a close proximity?"

"Yes." He leaned in licking Neji's neck gingerly. A small gasp came from his lips. " Im sorry that I called you a bad actor ill give you hints next time, " he licked his neck again then breathed out slowly on it.

Neji felt his knees weaken as he slid down the side of the wall slightly. "But just for the record …" He leaned his whole body in this time, Neji could feel all of Shika pressed onto him, " ... I don't think your acting"

(End flash)

Neji shook the thought away for it was making him jumpy …

"Im going to go get some fresh air- Neji stood from the table placing his dishes in the sink to be washed later.

"You can't go out like that." Shika had a grin on his face watching Poor Neji who looked down at his topless self and realized to everyone else thought he was a girl and that could have been a huge problem. Neji covered himself with his hands.

" Laugh it up Nara, just laugh it up!" he marched off toward the bedroom where his suitcase was.

" What to wear what to wear …" he mumbled to himself rummaging through the suitcase, " why did he only request for me to have dresses …" Neji yelled in frustration throwing himself face down on the bed face in pillow screaming and kicking …

xXx

Shika had finished his food and started doing the dishes. He wore his boxers and the oversized shorts from before he was to lazy to change clothes yet.

Hair still messy but now in that signature ponytail we all love.

"Neji …" he sighed. Why did the only partner he got stuck with on this forsaken trip have to be that damn Hyuuga and why did he have to be so hot looking …

" God's Nara you have so got to stop thinking like that …"

" What do you think now?" he turned around to see Neji. " More presentable as you wife …" he asked sarcastically.

"Do a spin for me …" Shika watched as he moved in a small circle, it was cute because he was so awkward in the kitten heels but shika had to admit it was good.

The deep purple wrap around dress gave him just enough curves with the illusion of an hourglass figure. Neji's hair was up and in a low side ponytail draped over one shoulder, the small cream heals matched the cream necklace making his skin seem more rosy than pale.

"Amazing …" shikamaru, said under his breath watching him spin …

"What do you think?" Neji asked looking at him with that hip to the side don't disappoint me tone.

"It will work." He shrugged turning back to the dishes.

"Well just so you know where iam pick a garden you'll find me there or I have to get more food, they only really had the essentials here. "

"Fine." He was focused on washing the dishes not on the hot Hyuuga male who was practically giving him a nose bleed from the scent of the perfume he was wearing.

" And Shikamaru ..."

"hn"

" Just so you know …" He got up behind him really close wrapping his arms around his waist. " I don't think we should have a repeat of yesterday …"

Neji spun him around so they were face to face. Neji leaned in kissing him hard on the lips. Biting his lower lip as he pulled away leaving their bodies still so close there was no breathing room.

Neji began devouring his throbbing neck vain. As he did so he placed his hand over his crotched and rubbed roughly with the motion of the kiss he was now giving the Nara.

He squeezed the boys member below his pants. Pulling away from the kiss slowly as a heavily breathing shikamaru opened his eyes to look into Neji's Ivory orbs.

Shikamaru leaned in for more as Neji pushed him back against the counter. He licked the outside of the others lips …

" I just want you to know pay back is a bitch Nara and it seems im not the only one who isn't acting "

With that Neji exited their suite. Shika slumped against the counter banging his fist on it. " stupid Neji fucking bastard!" he yelled at the closed door.

" Man I need a cold shower." Shika sighed to himself heading for the bathroom.

"Stupid Hyuuga!" he mumbled turning on the freezing water … he shivered as he stepped under rubbing a hand over himself. " im Going to get you back! And this time im not holding back…."

* * *

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to post my computer that i write on was down ... and the others don't have word and perticularly my mom would have found and questioned me on it. lol. so sorry for the wait i hope you liked that chapter i felt more in a lemony mood today. at any rate i thought it was in Neji's and Shikamaru's character to be the pay back sorta people lol. and i can't wait cause they are invited to the party and they have to dance ... o what fun teaching them to dance if you want them to go through anything else let me know in your review or a message, and thanks for all the wonderful support on the story. much love to all my nejiXshika fans laters. 


	5. towel

"I just want you to know pay back is a bitch Nara and it seems I'm not the only one who isn't acting "

With that Neji exited their suite. Shika slumped against the counter banging his fist on it. "Stupid Neji fucking bastard!" he yelled at the closed door.

"Man I need a cold shower." Shika sighed to himself heading for the bathroom.

"Stupid Hyuuga!" he mumbled turning on the freezing water … he shivered as he stepped under rubbing a hand over himself. " im Going to get you back! And this time im not holding back…."

xXx

Neji was satisfied with the torture he had given the Nara boy but, he couldn't help but be disappointed in the fact he was also satisfied with the feeling it gave him deep inside to make him feel that way.

_Did he like shikamaru? _

_Nah…_

He shrugged the thought away- he was after all just doing this to get back at him nothing for his own personal gain nothing but winning that is…

Neji made his way to a garden it had a fountain and many quiet places for meditation.

The water rushing over each tear in the fountain calmed him. He listened to the wind as it blew through the trees what a calm sound it made.

The wind blew through his hair giving him the feeling he was flying or floating like a bird.

In his mind he watched each leaf dance in the breeze, in its only delicate way. He danced with it.

He felt as the sun beams shone down on him, his skin warming the more he sat in them. He imagined what the sky looked like.

… A pure clean blue, tiny beams of sun breaking the color, and then clouds, millions of them .. _oh shika would love this_ … Neji suddenly found himself not imagining the sky, or the clouds, but shikamaru.

The warmth he felt when shikamaru held him in his arms. The simple pleasure of shika's tongue grazing over his own. What ecstasy this simple motion gave him.

It rose this feeling of want for another person he had never felt before the want to be so close you can feel their heart beat. Feel their breath, it was this feeling neji wanted more than life itself every time he saw him.

Neji took a deep breath, maybe he was thinking to hard on it. Maybe it wasn't just that maybe one simple word could some up one whole feeling was it even that easy.

Yes it is that easy.

Neji mumbled to himself " maybe i do love him."

xXx

Shika had all but finished his shower. Pulling a button up white shirt and his classic green kakis from his suitcase he dressed.

"achoo" shika covered his mouth and nose with one hand and sneezed into it loudly. "Damn that has to be like the million-th time since I woke up today," he shook his head. "I bet that damn hyuuga gave me a cold."

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. " coming."

He quickly pulled on the bottoms, and began to button the top closed. Another knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He shook his head mumbling some random curse words to the carpet below his feet.

"Morning Mr. Shikamaru Nara." Rai-Rai said wide smile cross her face.

"Caffeine much?" he watched her in the doorway.

"Not at all." She looked at him hip cocked to a side.

Shika raised a brow and stood studying her.

"Invite me in you dobe." She walked past him shoving his arm out of the way silently, before slumping over onto the couch.

Shika shut the door and turned back to face her.

"Okay so what is the plan?"

"Plan?"

"I mean you're in the building- the honeymoon suit no less but how do you plan to trick the head master for the party?"

"Party?"

"Yes party." She pulled a sealed envelope from her pocket, it was folding in half and the on the front was neatly printed Mr. and Mrs. Nara Shikamaru. She handed it to him in which case he opened and read it silently to himself.

"So- was all you came for to drop off this?" he waved it at her in his hand.

"no." she rolled her eyes "you boys are all so one track minded" she sighed.

"Then?"

"There will be dancing all the guests are required to dance, this includes you two."

"What type of dance?"

"Whatever master is in the mood for that night, can you dance anything?"

"Shit."

xXx

Neji was on his was back to the room when he ran into a small girl who had stubbed her toe in the hallway; he had stopped to help her.

He waved a glowing blue hand over the skinned knee. The young girl watched in amazement as it stopped bleeding and the cuts slowly closed.

"cool." She smiled poking her now healed knee.

"Better." Neji asked with a smile.

"yep." She nodded the wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. "What you name?"

She had hair that was a cute strawberry color with a bit more orange than anything else. And she had pretty brown eyes, that neji found similar to nara's.

"Neji."

"pretty." She smiled at him again; with this one he noticed she was missing a few teeth.

"What's your name?"

"Anzu, I'm this many" she held up both hands, six fingers pointed toward him.

"Six, wow you getting to become a woman already." He patted the chicken fluff hair on the top of her head.

"Yep."

"So where do you live I can help you home"

"The big building."

" Ill take her home."

"Mickey" the girl yelled running at him, he caught her.

"Anzu what did papa say about running off?"

"I no no?" she shrugged and clung to the poor boy.

"Nedi helped me get all better."

"Nedi?"

"Its Neji." Neji stepped forward shaking the mans hand, nice to met you."

"Mike, as you can see Anzu here calls me Mickey, but we know how that goes Neji was it?"

"Yes, neji."

"Nice to meet you too, Neji. Thanks for helping my sister."

"Sister, I never would have guessed you too look so different, aside from your hair that is."

"Different moms, same dad."

"ahhh, I know how that goes." Neji rolled his eyes and the two laughed.

"I don't get it?" Anzu watched them both confused.

"That ok, ready for lunch?"

"yep." She nodded.

"well hope I can talk to you sometime soon Neji." He winked then walked away anzu in his arms.

_Ewww… _

Neji for all reasons sanitary decided on a shower when he returned to the suite.

xXx

Shika had fallen asleep, and was woken by the sound of running water. He rubbed his eyes.

The talk with Rai-Rai hadn't gone to well, they started yelling and fighting about it and what not so he through her out, not only would he have to deal with that he had to break the news to Neji about dancing.

He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it lightly.

"Almost done" was the reply.

When Neji came out a towel wrapped lightly about his waist Shikamaru about died.

"What do you need?"

"A…"

"Drool much?"

Shika blushed looking away whipping his mouth.

"What did you want?"

"Rai-Rai stopped by today."

"Really what did that hooker want?"

"Gods Neji be nice to the poor girl." Neji shrugged.

"I have better things to worry about."

"For one this." Shika tossed him the invite letter.

After reading it Neji looked down at shika brow raised, " and what's the problem?"

"I can't go-." he looked away embarrassed.

"why?"

"I can't dance."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all!" Shika yelled at him standing up in his face.

"Jeez pms much?"

he hated having his own line said to him but shika realized he was in the wrong "Sorry Neji I don't mean to snap at you on this one." He took a step back.

"ehn. It's not your fault."

"Really, you think so?" he turned back to face his partner.

"Yah, no one expect you to be coordinated dobe." The hyuuga gave a small laugh.

Shika fumed a little.

xXx

"Show me what you know at the least think you can do that?"

"It could be a little awkward-." He started to fiddle his feet back and forth how hinata does her thumbs and Neji found it cute, it made him seem innocent.

"Awkward how?"

"i've only danced once or twice at a few clubs."

"so you don't know anything do you?"

"Well ino taught me a few steps. If you could play the girl I guess I can show you."

"Fine."

As shika instructed neji backed up against him. With music playing in the background they started to move.

It was a grinding motion back to front shika was behind neji hands on his waist as they swayed back and forth.

Neji couldn't help but feel the building pressure of shika up against him, aside from that his little towel was covering less and less of him as it started falling down his hips and open ….

… the towel was the least of his problems the biggest one was how much he was enjoying it too, his own pleasure was starting to become something of a burden to hide when shika's hand slide down the front of his hip lower …. And lower …

xXx

Shika couldn't control the feeling growing in his groin, all he wanted was Neji up against him moving as he was back and forth with small motions over his body, each motion was its own great pleasure.

He wondered if Neji was feeling it too, he ran his hands forward down toward neji's groin that was just as his growing …..

Suddenly Neji twirled around facing shika head on. He couldn't think of anything sane as their mouths attacked each other, their body movements continued fast and harder than before.

Shika tackled him to the couch in the hustle they had lost the towel as they continued to duel tongue vs tongue.

"shika the towel … " neji moaned into his mouth causing the kissing to become more desprate for the other boy " … its … shika can you hear me …. Its …"

"gone." He pulled away from Neji's lips breathing heavy, " I don't care I want to see all of you anyway."

"shika." Neji breathed it out hot the warm air tickling shika's neck.

"gods, why are you trying to drive me crazy like this" shikagave a low moaned growl in his throat as he attacked neji's lips again.

xXx

"shika." Was all Neji could seem to manage in response.

"gods, why are you trying to drive me crazy like this." Shika attacked him again.

There was a knock at the door.

"shika you should get that."

"let it be."

The knock came again.

"shika answer it."

"no" he said forcefully shoving neji back on the couch when he tried to get up and answer it himself.

"let go."

"no, I want you to stay right where you are."

"let go nara don't make me hurt you, get off-."

"neji, I love you , don't go, stay here with me whatever it is it can wait."

Neji was frozen in shock; shika had just confessed his love to him, what was he going to do? He loved him too but he couldn't tell him that – they were partners they couldn't be anything else they just couldn't for the sake of this mission.

* * *

yayness- my computer isn't fixed but im going to work with it and save everything to my flash drive from now on, so i don't have to worry about saving it to my parents computers. and im so excited about all the positive reviews im getting for the story so keep it up guys i want to hear any thoughts you guys have even if its just something simple or restating a line or part you liked i love hearing from you guys. and the whole saying much after alot of diffrent stuff is something i do in real life and someone asked to make the conversation more believe-able so i made it how i talk but im not shure if that makes it better, lol. love you all, i will update soon, any new info concerning chapter postings will be on my bio, thanks, laters. 


	6. i love you too

"shika." Was all Neji could seem to manage in response.

"gods, why are you trying to drive me crazy like this." Shika attacked him again.

There was a knock at the door.

"shika you should get that."

"let it be."

The knock came again.

"shika answer it."

"no" he said forcefully shoving neji back on the couch when he tried to get up and answer it himself.

"let go."

"no, I want you to stay right where you are."

"let go nara don't make me hurt you, get off-."

"neji, I love you , don't go, stay here with me whatever it is it can wait."

Neji was frozen in shock; shika had just confessed his love to him, what was he going to do? He loved him too but he couldn't tell him that – they were partners they couldn't be anything else they just couldn't for the sake of this mission.

xXx

the day had went by slowly after the crazied towel moment. Their had been just so random guy at the door looking for a friend he thought was staying there. mental sigh

... shika slept alone on the couch for yet another night; it had been two long days ... Neji stayed along in the bedroom they were spossed to share ... the morning didn't seem bring anything better for the pair as neji went and woke shika that morning for breakfast ...

"wakey wakey ." neji shoved his shoulder.

"what do you want?" shika glared at him.

"no need to be sour, breakfast is ready."

"im not hungary." shika pulled the blanket over his head.

"stop being a baby." neji ripped the blanket of him.

"stop being a baby ... " shika mocked.

"so mature." neji rolled his eyes.

"it is isn't it." shika gave a dorky 'bite me' smile before glaring again.

Neji walked away toward the kitchen and was joined shortly there after by shika.

today was sausage biscuit gravy. _Neji always made him the best food ever. Neji would make a good house wife with a breakfast like this everday ... gods shika you have to get thoughts like that out of your mind he already turned you away without any words to just he got up and left ... sigh ..._

"is it good?" Neji asked innocently

shika nodded then swallowed his previous bite. "always is, fishing for compliments are we today?"

"maybe." neji looked down at his food with a smile before spooning some in his mouth. _why did he always do that? its like he wanted to be liked but didn't want to return the favor ... _

The rest of the meal was finished mainly in silence with a few words on how they were going to get to the headmaster at the party. They still hadn't come to terms on dancing yet and with the party in two days they would have to learn and work together faster than they probably were going to at this rate lucky for them they had a loud obnoxious driving force to help them do it ... Rai-Rai ...

" why haven't you guys even tried to practice dancing?" rai-rai stood in the living room hands atop her her petite waist one would wonder how she could have found it.

"just don't feel like it ... "

" to bad, your practicing!" she pulled them each by an arm toward the other.

"rai i'm doing dishes ... "neji mutterd annoyed with the girl pulling him towards his newest aviodment, hands still soap he pulled away quickly.

shika smirked at her trail and errors at getting neji toward him, he found it quite comical, but figuring that it might be best to leave everything alone he went out the window without any notice from rai-rai.

"you are so stubborn, " she groaned pulling neji to where shika had been standing.

" i don't want to do this ... "

" excuses , excuses ... " she looked up " what they hell happened to the other one?" she turned to neji who looked away sheepishly.

"how should i know?"

"i hate all of you!" she screamed and muttered things under her breath slamming the door on the way out.

xXx

"so ... "

shika opened an eye to see neji standing over him in full fledged woman form. "so ... ?"

"so what do you want to do about the party?" he looked over at shika who was laying on his back, hands behind his head watching the clouds ...

"nothing."

"what do you mean nothing ?"

" i mean i quit."

"you can't quit. " neji stared as he just closed his eyes again." what the hell is wrong with you?"

"i did."

"and?"

"and what?"

"and why are you doing this?"

"who knows?"

" i'd like too... " neji looked away as shikamaru opened his eyes and sat up, a crimson blush covered neji's cheeks. "you just keep shutting me out and i don't know what to think ... "

shika watched him talk he didn't really listen to what he was saying but he seemed sincere. " why?"

neji looked back. "what do you mean why?"

" why do you even care what i think?"

"i ... don't ... a... " neji looked away again, this time when he looked back shika held his chin in his hand and pulled him closer ... their lips met ... it was soft sincere and gentle.

when they pulled away they said nothing, there was nothing to say really.neji leaned his head down on shika's shoulder and they began to drift into sleep watching the clouds together 

"you stutter worse than hinata sometimes ... "

"your so mean ... " neji shoved shika's side with his free hand. " shut up."

"just thought i'd let you know."

"thanks for the information." neji 's arm that had been laying across his chest was now on one side of shika as was the other, like a push up over his partner.

"your welcome."

neji didn't know why and he couldn't really help himself how could he stay mad at the one person who seemed to love him most they would fight yes but they always worked it out in the end ... still they had a long way to go ... and neji knew that but he would rather go it with shika than alone or with anyone else ever ... partner or no partner he loved him too ...

"shika."

"what?"

"i love you too." Neji lowered himself with his arms and kissed shika, who in turn kissed him back.

* * *

awe mushy loveness, at any rate heres the next chapter and a new one will come but it will take some time ( im going on vay-k for a lil over a week). another thing i would like to note is the lack of reviews i got for the wonderful towel scene last chapter , one review out of around 20 people on alert i find sad ... plz review and if you have time don't forget to check out my other story **Mission: dorm servival (reader choice)** it is a rewrite of a story i had a while back that i needed to restart i worked hard on the update so if any of you have time plz go and check this out thanks. 


	7. dancing in the street

... shika watched him talk he didn't really listen to what he was saying but he seemed sincere. " why?"

neji looked back. "what do you mean why?"

" why do you even care what i think?"

"i ... don't ... a... " neji looked away again, this time when he looked back shika held his chin in his hand and pulled him closer ... their lips met ... it was soft sincere and gentle.

when they pulled away they said nothing, there was nothing to say really.neji leaned his head down on shika's shoulder and they began to drift into sleep watching the clouds together

"you stutter worse than hinata sometimes ... "

"your so mean ... " neji shoved shika's side with his free hand. " shut up."

"just thought i'd let you know."

"thanks for the information." neji 's arm that had been laying across his chest was now on one side of shika as was the other, like a push up over his partner.

"your welcome."

neji didn't know why and he couldn't really help himself how could he stay mad at the one person who seemed to love him most they would fight yes but they always worked it out in the end ... still they had a long way to go ... and neji knew that but he would rather go it with shika than alone or with anyone else ever ... partner or no partner he loved him too ...

"shika."

"what?"

"i love you too." Neji lowered himself with his arms and kissed shika, who in turn kissed him back.

xXx

when they returned to their room from their long nap it was about late afternoon ( 5:00-ish ), and they were starving. ( but who wouldn't be ? ... )

"hey you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

Neji just sorta stared at him and blinked ... " why?"

"cause i want to-" he looked away. they were sitting together on the couch shika normally slept on, neji had folded up his bed while shika got them each a drink that was sitting out on the table in front of them.

"thats not a good reason." neji crossed his arms.

" maybe i just want to spoil my girl and take her out for dinner ... " shika moved closer pulling nejij forward " what do you think about that reason ... ?"

" im not your girl, im very clearly male."

"o really?" shika eyed neji in his womanly form. " i can see that."

" o shut up!" neji grabbed his glass off the table and headed toward the kitchen to refill it. when shika grabbed his arm pulling him down on his lap, he wrapped one arm around his waist the other was draped over his legs.

"let me take my man out or dinner then." he snuggled his face into nejis shirt. he loved the smell of neji the closeness made it all the better.

"shika stop it." neji didn't mean it , which was apparent when he laughed after but still he said it none the less.

"nin jutsu tickle attack !" shika yelled before tickling neji to the couch. He kissed his partners neck.

"shika ... " neji laughed harder.

" so you gonna go with me to dinner?"

"maybe." neji smiled to shika who started tickling him again

"maybe isn't yes."

"yes, yes, yes ." neji mumbled breathlessly between each laugh.

"rushing now are we?"

"o shut up!" they kissed each other softly on the lips before heading out to dinner.

Dinner wasn't super special it was a fancy little resturant outside the hotel/palace they were staying at. The food was nothing really that great either, neji figured he could do better with the little skillet he had at the hotel and no spices but he never told shika that ...

'sigh' neji had his head resting in his chin watching the people dancing in the street outside the resturant to some random music. ( Ojos Asi - by Shakira i recomend to listen to it through this part.)

"do you want to go ?"

"what do you mean? im enjoying spending time with you for once ... "

shika shot him a glance but when neji smiled he couldn't help but let it fade. " i ment this is like the million-th time you have sighed-"

"and?"

"lets go dance."

"you don't like dancing."

"i never said that, i said i wasn't good at it."

neji made and 'o' shape with his mouth turning away.

"ill get the check, meet you outside ." shika stood and walked toward the desk ; paying for the meal.

Neji found himself outside watching the dancers. They music had a strange exotic beat, he didn't understand the words but he wanted to dance to it.

He moved his hips back and forth closing his eyes he moved with the beat. Suddenly two strong hands wrapped around his waist pulling him close. " you couldn't wait for me before you started."

"uhnn..." was the only noise neji could make as shika pulled neji's hips back roughly to meet his own.

neji raised his arms in the air shika's hands trailed from nejis down his creamy colored arms, to his shoulders, then down his curve. shika moved into him harder pressing their bodies together

Neji's hands where back one was entwined with shika's hair the other was perched atop his hip.

When shika reached neji's hand he stopped his hand under neji's, he didn't want to go to far and make neji mad but ...

neji's hand was dragging his hand down , down the outside of his thigh towards the inside ...

Neji turned around quickly throwing his arms around shika's neck and pulling himself up for a forceful kiss.

His tongue probed shika's mouth, neji pulled out biting his partner's lip pulling it away with him.

shika had a hand around neji's waist the other behind neji's head with both he pulled the teasing boy back into him.with this he gave an equally if not more pleasing kiss as a response. minutes later each boy puled away gasping for breath.

" hotel?" shika managed the word out before another long hard passionate kiss.

neji nodded, then the ran pulling one another through the busy night streets till they reached the lobby. ( end music )

xXx

"evenin' mr. and mrs. nara ... " they turn to see the same guy as before a large man in a black and silver dragon kimono.

" evening." shika nods to the man as the pair hurries to the elevator.

it seems to take forever but it eventually reaches the lobby, they pile in and hit the button as soon as the door shuts they are up against the wall.

shika is pressed to the wall by neji who is greedily nibbling his ear. The elevator begins to heat up quickly with each heated breath they let out.

shika's hand is rubbing the inner of neji's exposed thigh the other leg is pressed into shika's grion.

shika's hand travels higher feeling neji's growing manhood below a thin pair of panties.

"uhnn..." neji lets a moan escape him.

... the doors open and the pair returns to normal walking calmly down the long hall toward their room.Shika fumbles with the key but gets the door open, when they are both inside he locks it behind himself ...

... barely making it to the bedroom they topple over each other.

"sorry." neji says the word into shika's mouth.

" its fine..." he makes out as the continue to attack each others mouths and other body parts ...

shika is now placed at the end of the bed on his knees, looking over the whole of neji's body laying in front of him it was begging to be touched.

* * *

mwahaha i ended it evil-ly and sorry for any typing errors i was typing quickly. this chapter and the one after are a gift for waiting while i was on vay-k so yay for all you guys. Don't forget i love reviews and i would like around 5 before i post the next chapter.

_Coming Soon-_

"shika ... " neji gasped for air.

shika's mouth kissed his member softly as he ran his tongue up and down its shaft.

Neji 's whole body shivered as shika took him fully into his mouth ...

**To Be Continued ... **

i hope you guys enjoyed the very short preview, and once again please review because you are the best fans ever! much love, talk to you all next time.laters.


	8. bedroom bliss

"evenin' mr. and mrs. nara ... " they turn to see the same guy as before a large man in a black and silver dragon kimono.

" evening." shika nods to the man as the pair hurries to the elevator.

it seems to take forever but it eventually reaches the lobby, they pile in and hit the button as soon as the door shuts they are up against the wall.

shika is pressed to the wall by neji who is greedily nibbling his ear. The elevator begins to heat up quickly with each heated breath they let out.

shika's hand is rubbing the inner of neji's exposed thigh the other leg is pressed into shika's groin.

shika's hand travels higher feeling neji's growing manhood below a thin pair of panties.

"uhnn..." neji lets a moan escape him.

... the doors open and the pair returns to normal walking calmly down the long hall toward their room. Shika fumbles with the key but gets the door open, when they are both inside he locks it behind himself ...

... barely making it to the bedroom they topple over each other.

"sorry." neji says the word into shika's mouth.

" its fine..." he makes out as the continue to attack each others mouths and other body parts ...

shika is now placed at the end of the bed on his knees, looking over the whole of neji's body laying in front of him it was begging to be touched.

xXx

shika slowly lifts the lower of neji's dress pushing it up his legs towards his waist.

"thank god for skirts."

shika places his body between nejis legs and leans forward. He opens the top of his partners dress, un buttoning it slowly ...

shika's body was now laying over neji's they could feel each other breathing. shika hand one hand pinching neji's right nipple between his fingers while the right was steadily being nibbled on growing erect.

Neji bit his lip roughly trying to keep from moaning but still small noises of pleasure escaped .

shika let his mouth trail a line of kisses to the other nipple switching and groping the one just before that had been in his mouth ... the cool wet kisses felt amazing over his heating body nejis hands were above him holding on tightly to a pillow the bed frame whatever he could grasp.

shika was rocking them back in forth slowly but deliberately. "neji i want you so bad." the hot breath of his partner tickled neji's just cooled nipple which made him take in a deep breath.

"shika."

"say it again." he bit down roughly this time more passion and want, need for his partner as he ravished his body.

"shika ... maru ... " neji breathed heavily he couldn't even say shika's name without moaning anymore.

shika pulled away from neji sitting now on his knees. He let his his fingers trail down nejis thigh ... neji closed his eyes it felt like a warm summer rain.

"i love you." neji whispered.

shika moved nejis legs further apart and laid them flat on the bed trail wet kisses up and down each of them one at a time.

looking up shika could see peeking out from above the thin white cotton band of neji's panties was the head of his member.

he stroked it with his hand softly at first then roughly.

neji moaned to himself and bucked his hips with this motion that was by now shaking their bed.

shika leaned forward and kissing the skin just above his partners member. "its so big." shika smiled teasingly.

"shut up ." neji said softly but it wasn't like he ment it, each syllable released a hot breath that ever so lightly tickled his member. who was just below shika's mouth.

"your bottom."

"what?"

"i said your bottom." shika grabbed a leg a tried to turn him onto his stomach.

"but you said ..." neji pulled away now sitting up facing shika.

"yes, i said you were big ... "

"doesn't that mean that im top." shika grabbed nejis hand bring it over to stroke the 'patiently' waiting friend below his own pants.

"no it means your big but im still bigger." shika removed his hand off neji's who kept his hand there.

"shika i don't"

"don't what?"

"i don't know if i can really do this..."

"what a fuckin' lousy time to tell me this.." shika shook his head.

" im sorry its just that well ... i ... " shika toppled him shoving him back down on the bed. " i ... a... shika... what are you?"

"what does it look like im doing? and they call you the smart one." shika sighed.

"your not gonna rape me are you?" neji pulled away from shika's grasp he was unshure and freightened, shika had never before used such force on him

"sometimes you are smarter when you don't talk ... and no im not going to rape you ... but for further refrence you can't rape the willing ..."

neji looked away embrassed at his own question. " so then what are you ...?"

shika made a trail of kisses down neji's stomach pausing before kissing the head of his member.

"at least one of us can end tonight satisfied."

"Shika ..."

shika's mouth kissed his member's head softly as he ran his tongue up and down its shaft 

Neji's whole body shivered as shika took him fully into his mouth ... 

xXx

shikamaru hadn't been thinking clearly when he had said that neji but he couldn't take it back now could he ... the manliest of men who used women and was loved by them was on his knees sucking cock ... what had he been reduced too all for the sake of pleasing the boy, who's complete and utter pleasure was dependent at this moment on the flickering on his tongue.

shika held one hand at the base of the cock to steady it and the other along neji's hip giving him leverage to pull it deeper into his mouth when he needed too.

Nej i who had before been so willing to stop this was edging him on with each hard thrust into his mouth. His hands to his sides gripping into the bed sheets as he took a final hard thrust cumming into shika's mouth. He groaned somewhere deep in the back of his throat at the release of himself in such a warm wet place.

Shika swallowed the cum thinking nothing more of it. A gift from neji.

Neji laided still after a few heavy heaving breaths he caught his breath.

"shika do a ..."

" do you want another?"

neji blushed looking away from the staring male in push up position over him. "no."

"you happy with it??"

"yes." neji threw his arms around shika pulling him down on top of himself, " thanks."

"thanks nothing you wanted it you got it ... besides with how quickly you came i think you needed it more than i do."

neji blushed " i couldn't help it ..."

shika kissed the forehead. "night." he rolled over off neji landing feet on the ground. " see you when you wake up."

"shika?"

"yeah?"

"i love you ."

"night neji." shika closed the door behind him plopping down on the couch. it had been a long day and for the most part evening ... he had to be up early then go shopping plus be ready in time for the party that next night what was he going to do? neji and him hadn't even gotten threw a whole dance without raping each other mental sigh it was going to be longer than this day had been to start with ...

early to bed early rise, shike shut out the ligth above his head, and stared into the black, he smiled " i love you too neji."

* * *

Go me i finished it my first ever guyXguy lemon woot! cause its my first i really want feed back on it and sorry it took so long to post i hadn't been able to get to my computer school starts in ten days and ive been so busy ... at any rate a new chapter will be up soon and thanks everyone who is on alert and favorites its up to 22 now im so proud, love you all, talk soon, laters. 


	9. Sorry

Neji laided still after a few heavy heaving breaths he caught his breath.

"shika do a ..."

" do you want another?"

neji blushed looking away from the staring male in push up position over him. "no."

"you happy with it??"

"yes." neji threw his arms around shika pulling him down on top of himself, " thanks."

"thanks nothing you wanted it you got it ... besides with how quickly you came i think you needed it more than i do."

neji blushed " i couldn't help it ..."

shika kissed the forehead. "night." he rolled over off neji landing feet on the ground. " see you when you wake up."

"shika?"

"yeah?"

"i love you ."

"night neji." shika closed the door behind him plopping down on the couch. it had been a long day and for the most part evening ... he had to be up early then go shopping plus be ready in time for the party that next night what was he going to do? neji and him hadn't even gotten threw a whole dance without raping each other mental sigh it was going to be longer than this day had been to start with ...

early to bed early rise, shika shut out the light above his head, and stared into the black, he smiled " i love you too neji."

xXx

" Morning." shika slipped his arms around Neji's waist as he stood in apron cooking on their little stove.

" why are you up so early?"

" jeez not happy to see me?"

neji blushed, as shika hugged him tighter. " its not that i just was going to let you sleep in longer today..."

" you even made me breakfast." shika kissed his cheek lightly. " thanks babe."

" don't call me that."

" fine." shika kissed his again on the cheek. " I'll be back later. "

" Where are you going?"

" why?" he shot neji a glance as he slipped on his jacket and shoes. " worried that ill get hurt, without you there to protect me?"

" no, go if you want too."

" i don't need you permission just cause i sucked you off doesn't mean i answer to you."

shika shut the door with a thud.

" teme." Neji hit the counter with his fist.

xXx

Who did that Huuga brat think he was telling him what he could and couldn't call him.

Shika reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigerette. Lighting it he held it too his lips he stared at it.

_" put out that damn cancer stick ... trying to kill everyone around you too ..."_

Shika through it away in the trash the whole pack.

" damn guy is getting to me." shika shook his head before staring at the ground.

He kicked a stone back and forth between his feet wondering around aimlessly till he found a bench.

" fuew ... " he sighed leaning back with his hands propped up head tilted back. He watched the clouds but couldn't concentrate, he closed his eyes.

not even the clouds amused him today he could only think of one thing neji ... (flash)

" What do you think now?" he turned around to see Neji. " More presentable as you wife …" he asked sarcastically.

"Do a spin for me …" (end flash)

shika smiled at the memory with a little laugh too. neji was full of memories and fun, that shika just couldn't explain others found him boring and a fate based over reactive hot headed male ...

... shika had seen him to begin with as the same ... (flash)

"Your late."

"No im not."

"I asked that you be here by seven it is now ten past eight."

"So im late, get over it Hyuuga."

Neji silently fumed to himself steam practically shot from his ears. " Let's go, now we have to hurry cause we are behind schedule."

" Man you are so troublesome." shika pulled a cigarette from his pocket took and lit it taking a long drag.

"What are you doing?"

"Its my calming method."

Neji rolled his eyes. " Something healthier would be nice, besides killing everyone around you with that damn cancer stick."

"You have that yoga meditation crap and I have this." He patted the over half full box in his pocket.

"Not around me put it out!"

" As you wish your highness." Shika flicked off the ash then another long breath of it. When he was done he let it fall to the ground. Neji watched in anger as he just snubbed it out with his shoe on the garden grass.

" Don't provoke me to war Nara you will regret it." (end flash)

... but neji was full of surprises ... (flash)

" And Shikamaru ..."

"hn"

" Just so you know …" He got up behind him really close wrapping his arms around his waist. " I don't think we should have a repeat of yesterday …"

Neji spun him around so they were face to face. Neji leaned in kissing him hard on the lips. Biting his lower lip as he pulled away leaving their bodies still so close there was no breathing room.

Neji began devouring his throbbing neck vain. As he did so he placed his hand over his crotched and rubbed roughly with the motion of the kiss he was now giving the Nara.

He squeezed the boys member below his pants. Pulling away from the kiss slowly as a heavily breathing shikamaru opened his eyes to look into Neji's Ivory orbs.

Shikamaru leaned in for more as Neji pushed him back against the counter. He licked the outside of the others lips …

" I just want you to know pay back is a bitch Nara and it seems im not the only one who isn't acting " (end flash)

... but he stirred somthing up in shika he just couldn't explain he had been with women before, really good looking ones, who listened ... still for some reason the one who made his heart pound was bossy, feminized Neji Hyuuga ...

Shika sighed when his stomach growled loudly having been ignored when shika had started arguing.

" alright alright." he pulled himself up from the bench. Walking down the crowded streets he found a small dinner, he remember neji and him had stopped there on the way to the hotel ...

" morning sir can i help you ?"

" i hope so ... " he shook his head again.

" what? "

" nothing ... can i have just a coffee?"

" whatever suits you."

" Nara?" shika turned to see a young girl about his age the waitress from when him and neji had stopped in.

" yo." he did a half wave.

" so where's your wife?"

" at home."

" awe thats to bad."

" why?"

" there's this sale at a shopping booth, and when i saw you i thought she would be here too then i could have someone to go with my friends are busy." she shrugged.

" sorry."

" its fine, i mean i took off work to shop and no one is around and i end up coming to work anyway ... " she sighed.

shika thought about it for a little bit then replyed. " ill go with you."

she raised a brow.

" seriously ill go." he shrugged and looked out the window. " i won't be your bag boy ... but i just wanted to get something for neji and say sorry."

" sorry?"

" we got into a fight this morning, mostly me ... all me i flipped out .. "

" atleast you can admit it, thats normally half the problem." she laughed at her own joke. " shure you can go with me what were you thinking of getting her?"

" i have no idea."

xXx

" that jerk !" neji stormed to his room throwing himself on the bed pillow shoved in his face he screamed, pissed.

shika was always so annoying calling everything troublesome neji hated him ... even when they were kids he hated him ...

... shika was a lazy assed kid who always complained how troublesome everything was ... yet ...

... he was compared to be as smart as neji himself if not smarter he even become a chunin faster than neji ... neji hated him for being better than him ...

neji had hated him always till shika showed that he was human and really cared about people other than himself ... (flash)

" I can smell the smoke on you from here."

Opening his eyes he saw Shikamaru sitting on a roofing panel that came out from a porch.

"No, hiding from you is there?" he raised a brow, " do you do this every morning?"

"Most." Neji stayed seated and Shikamaru came down to join him.

"Why?"

"To give myself a calm start and to clear my chi after the nights rest." He looked up into the sky. " The clouds are nice today." He nodded to no one particular.

"They always are." Shika leaned back in the grass. " I like to watch them pass by, they are just watching over gently…"

" I never knew clouds could be gentle-?" Neji had the chance to raise a brow but let his vocals do so for him.

" Alright then meditation boy ready to go to breakfast?"

Rolling his eyes Neji stood to his feet. " Fine." (end flash)

why did he even start acting like he cared, why did he even care what neji thought it should have been a simple mission ... but for neji nothing ever became simple and worked out ...

... but he had to admit shika wasn't the worst person to enter his life certainly that was gai and lee for their loudness but still ...

shika was there an annoyance then suddenly ... all he wanted to do was be near him challenge him they way shika challenged him ... (flash)

" And Shikamaru ..."

"hn"

" Just so you know …" He got up behind him really close wrapping his arms around his waist. " I don't think we should have a repeat of yesterday …"

Neji spun him around so they were face to face. Neji leaned in kissing him hard on the lips. Biting his lower lip as he pulled away leaving their bodies still so close there was no breathing room.

Neji began devouring his throbbing neck vain. As he did so he placed his hand over his crotched and rubbed roughly with the motion of the kiss he was now giving the Nara.

He squeezed the boys member below his pants. Pulling away from the kiss slowly as a heavily breathing shikamaru opened his eyes to look into Neji's Ivory orbs.

Shikamaru leaned in for more as Neji pushed him back against the counter. He licked the outside of the others lips …

" I just want you to know pay back is a bitch Nara and it seems im not the only one who isn't acting " (end flash)

Neji loved the way his heart beat fast when shika kissed him he loved the way the boys lips felt against his skin ...

Neji couldn't really explain what it was but shika dominated him in a way that was sexy and he couldn't explain , but he wanted him too ... what was he spossed to do he had never felt like this before ...

he had to tell shika that when he said 'i love you' he had meant it from the bottom, fighting and all he wanted to be there with shika.

xXx

" Neji ... ?" shika yelled into the bedroom knocking on the door,hiding the package he had bought behind himself.

"hn." Neji opened the door rubbing his eye with his fist. " shi ... shikamaru ... your home ... "

" Neji i just wanted to say that im -"

" your home! " neji yelled jumping at shika knocking him onto the floor he wrapped his arms around the boys neck. " im sorry i made you mad, i missed you so much it was all my fault forgive me ..." neji buried his head into shika's collar.

" neji - i ... i was wrong im sorry." shika blushed slightly and looked away ...

" i know." neji shrugged.

" then what was your apoligy for ?"

neji shrugged again. " i started it."

" true."

" don't make it worse for yourself."

" fine fine." shika looked over at his hand holding the bag and held it out for neji. " here, its for the party, and the party only."

neji opened it too see the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. " thank you i love it."

neji mawled him with kisses so fast shika wasn't even able to say your welcome.

* * *

that took forever , and ive been so busy with school and all my AP classes along with my other fics ... so thansk for waiting and if you like yoai check out my new story Secret Stalker: sasukeXnaruto

enjoy ... and as always please review. thank you to all the fans for your support.

* * *


	10. shorty intermission while away

xXx

" Neji ... ?" shika yelled into the bedroom knocking on the door,hiding the package he had bought behind himself.

"hn." Neji opened the door rubbing his eye with his fist. " shi ... shikamaru ... your home ... "

" Neji i just wanted to say that im -"

" your home! " neji yelled jumping at shika knocking him onto the floor he wrapped his arms around the boys neck. " im sorry i made you mad, i missed you so much it was all my fault forgive me ..." neji buried his head into shika's collar.

" neji - i ... i was wrong im sorry." shika blushed slightly and looked away ...

" i know." neji shrugged.

" then what was your apoligy for ?"

neji shrugged again. " i started it."

" true."

" don't make it worse for yourself."

" fine fine." shika looked over at his hand holding the bag and held it out for neji. " here, its for the party, and the party only."

neji opened it too see the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. " thank you i love it."

neji mawled him with kisses so fast shika wasn't even able to say your welcome.

xXx

It was the day of the party and the whole building was full of excitement with people running here and there getting things ready.

shika watched them from the window.

" man you'd think tonight was the party of the century..."

" ehn." neji shrugged rolling back over. He was tired today and wanted to stay under the blankets forever.

" so..." shika slipped an arm under the covers wrapping it around neji. " so what do you want to do till then?"

" sleep."

" well your no fun."

" it happens." neji shrugged.

they stayed in bed sleeping most of the day if not all of it still it was another time they got to spend together just being near each other it was nice before the hustle and bustle of the party.


End file.
